Forever and Ever
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: It's Jack's birthday and Kenya decides to give him a present in her own way before they head to Paris for their wedding. Sort of a prequel to the events of chapter 16 for "Intersecting Paths." ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: This would've been another addition to "Cream In Kenya's Coffee" (which is now deleted because people aren't reviewing it) but I decided to make this one-shot be a standalone one instead. This time it won't be as dirty but seductive and passionate... With still a pinch of smut. :D**

**It's suppost to take place before Jack and Kenya's wedding in July 1914 in Paris as Nicole was conceived during Jack's birthday... Haha. Enjoy it! ;)**

**James Cameron owns _Titanic _and its characters... Kenya Robinson is who I own. **

* * *

><p><strong>Forever and Ever<strong>

_March 12, 1914_

Today was Jack's 22nd birthday and Kenya was expecting him to come home any minute now. She just came back from dropping off little Juliette at her parents' house, where she was left in the care of Tanya and her mother. The man she adored for nearly two years was now a year older and Kenya thought it would be nice to give him his own special little treat since they had lunch earlier in the day, Juliette making him the happiest father in the world.

Kenya changed from her beige coloured gown to a red nightgown that was a bit see-through with a light, frilly shawl covering her upper body, the crimson colour contrasting well with her cocoa brown skin. She started to grow a bit impatient now, as it was after 8:00 as shown on the clock on her and Jack's nightstand while she lied down on the bed. _What the hell could he be doin' for so long? _she thought.

Five minutes later, Kenya heard the door open from downstairs and a familiar voice mumbling to himself. Jack was finally home and she grew ecstatic again, posing in a seductive way on the bed as she waited for him to come upstairs.

Jack made his way up the stairs with his things and arrived in the bedroom, his jaw almost dropping as he saw how gorgeous Kenya looked in her nightgown, her dark brown locks flowing freely down her back. He figured that he'll be receiving another birthday present tonight.

"Happy Birthday... Once again," Kenya said in a whisper, grinning at her future husband.

"Damn, you look good," Jack replied, nearly drooling. He started to get stiff in his pants already as he walked over to the bed. He started kissing Kenya all over her face and neck as well as behind her ear.

Kenya began to breathe heavily and let out a few moans, biting on her full, plump lower lip. She had been looking forward to this all evening. "I want you inside me, Jack." she whispered in his ear as she started to feel her pussy getting wet by the minute.

"And I want your beautiful lips wrapped around my cock," Jack said huskily, unfastening his tan pants. Now that he realized it, he didn't see or hear his daughter since he got inside. "Where's Juliette?" he asked worriedly in between kisses.

"I dropped her off at my folks' place about an hour ago so we could get some time alone. As soon as we're finished doin' the nasty, I'll pick her up," Kenya explained, hoping that she didn't seem rude for putting her daughter aside for sex.

"Oh, okay," Jack said absentmindedly. "Fuck! Let me be inside you already. Spread those delicious legs for me!" he commanded as he felt his cock start to twitch, having Kenya breathe more heavily as he rubbed her clit like no tomorrow.

Having Jack suck on her neck passionately, Kenya spread her legs and grinded her pelvis against his and moaned even louder. She was becoming more aroused as she felt her wetness accumulating, her heart racing with passion and lust. Jack pulled the bosom part of Kenya's nightgown down a bit, having her breasts jump out at him and then kissed and sucked on her dark chocolate nipples.

Kenya licked her lips, mischieviously smiling at her fiancé. "More, Jack..." she said softly. "Oh, yes... Just like that."

Jack smiled at his victory, squeezing his ebony lover's tits and biting down on one nipple while caressing the other. Kenya shrieked in pleasure. "You want me to go lower? I know you'd love that," Jack interjected.

"Mhmm... Eat my pussy, Jack. I know you love chocolate, and I ain't wearin' panties," Kenya replied as Jack started kissing her stomach and teased her belly button, then went down to her moist, throbbing pussy that ached for him. Kenya pulled the bottom of her nightgown up, exposing her nether regions. Her clit was getting erect and Jack started rubbing her bright pink center, getting Kenya's still tight canal ready for his cock.

Jack smiled at how wet she was and began to spit on her pussy, flicking his tongue against her engorged clit, which had Kenya start to talk dirty to him and command him to do more before shrieking in pleasure again. He also began to insert two fingers inside of her, driving her crazy.

"You like that? You like it when I finger you, baby? Answer me," Jack said in a husky tone, stimulating his fiancée's clit with his thumb.

"YES!" Kenya cried out, riding Jack's tongue and grabbing on to his sandy blond locks of hair. She felt her juices gushing out and even came some more, feeding him her sweet nectar that had the similar taste of sugar. Brown sugar, that is. "Give it to me! Give that white cock." she hissed.

"Not until you suck it first," Jack confirmed, laying down on the bed as Kenya kneeled on it. Oral pleasure before actual sex was like a rule to him and Kenya didn't mind one bit since that was her favourite part of their intimacy. She slowly shoved her hand down Jack's pants and stroked his ivory member a little bit, having him dreamily look at her.

"How bad do ya want me to make you happy with my mouth?" Kenya asked his quizically, gripping Jack's hardened shaft while stroking it.

"Very bad," he said, almost begging for it.

Kenya took her fiancé's cock and started to teasingly lick the head and took it into her hot mouth, going up and down on it as well as spitting on it. She really got better at this for the two years she was with Jack and he was quite proud of her. He began to groan in pleasure, having Kenya deepthroat him. After the two both received oral pleasure, Jack slid his manhood against Kenya's moistened slit before pushing it inside her inch by inch, then slamming into her after not seeing her for hours.

She held onto him for dear life as Jack drilled into her still tight canal, making her moan and scream like absolute crazy. The sensation started to make her orgasm build up. "Yes, Jack! Give it to me," Kenya said commandingly. "Mmm, you feel so good."

"Oh, Kenya... So do you," Jack told her, kissing her passionately. He then laid back down on the bed and had Kenya be on top of him, her bouncing up and down on his cock as it slid in and out of her ebony snatch. She then started moving her hips around, making the riding more pleasurable for him.

"Yeah... You love that black pussy, don't you? Oh God!" Kenya screamed as Jack started pounding her, having her squirt her juices again. Jack started rubbing her clit as she moaned for more, whispering dirty things in her ear that sent chills down her spine.

"I love it so much," Jack grinned, still rubbing her clit slowly and having her let out an orgasmic sigh. Kenya never imagined that sex would be this good before losing her v-card to Jack two years ago in the warehouse, which as a result was how Juliette was concieved. She wished that they could do it all night.

_..._

About half an hour later, Jack and Kenya were still at it and Kenya was now taking the pleasure from Jack, who was on top of her again. Their climaxes were building up and Kenya almost couldn't breathe because the lovemaking was too good. She felt like she was going to cum for a third time as Jack was very good at satisfying her.

"Oh God... You're going to make me cum soon," Jack said breathelessly, still smashing into his soon-to-be wife and making her scream. "I'm going to fill you up again, baby." he told her with a mischievious grin.

"Yes, Jack! Don't stop! Fill me up with your sweet baby gravy... Oh yes!" Kenya pleaded, moving her hips around again. She dug her fingernails into Jack's back and screamed again, burying her face in his shoulder. "Cum for me..." she commanded repeatedly.

"Holy shit, Kenya! YES!" he exclaimed in pleasure, then released his hot white seed in her, having her dark pussy filled up with cream. Jack cooled down moments later, catching his breath.

Snuggling under the silky bedsheets, Jack and Kenya intertwined their fingers together, kissing passionately. This was truly the best birthday present Jack had ever gotten... Especially from the woman he loved and cherished so much.

Jack then kissed Kenya on the forehead and then on her neck. To this day, almost two years after meeting her, he still never got enough of her gorgeous mahogany complexion as he inhaled her sweet aroma, nuzzling into her. "You're an amazing woman, ya know that?" he said to Kenya.

"And you're an amazin' man," Kenya replied. "I love you."

"I love you more, and I will continue to... Forever and ever." Jack told her wholeheartedly, caressing her face. His heart was still beating at a passionate rhythm for his beloved Kenya Robinson, soon-to-be Dawson.

There was only a few weeks left until the lovers and Robinson family were leaving for Paris for a few months until the wedding in July and they couldn't wait another minute. Jack and Kenya would always love each other... _Forever and ever. _


End file.
